Breaking Through the Ice
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: She had saved and cared for him. It was only fair that he return the gesture in kind, especially when the Soul Society comes under a new threat and that threat wants her. Kagome/Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Breaking Through the Ice

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Rating may change... Not sure yet.)

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Toshiro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of the readers.

**A/N: **This story is the multi-chapter story I mentioned in my profile. Hitsugaya-kun was one of the top three voted on in my last poll, therefore he gets a story. **Also, **I am not up to date with the Bleach manga. We're going to play pretend with this story and say Aizen is gone. If I happen to use a character that dies in the series, DO NOT tell me, please. Just continue to play pretend for my sake. Also, so we're clear, at the start of this fic Kagome is 15 and for the sake of normal ages, Toshiro's 13-ish. :3

* * *

**Chapter One:**

He had been in pursuit all day. Once he had disposed of one hollow, various others popped up in different locations, leaving him to hurry off in the direction of the closest one. He wasn't alone in his duty. He knew Ichigo and his typical allies, including Rukia and Renji, were in other locations all over the city fighting against the same massive hoards, as were numerous other soul reapers. Where the hollows had all come from was the mystery he hoped someone would solve soon. He could feel exhaustion slowly creeping in and if he, as a captain, was feeling this way, he knew the others had to be feeling the burden too. There were just too many and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

Sighing and scowling, Toshiro cut down the next hollow with ease, it being smaller than himself and not at all fast. Without taking a moment to catch his breath, he was off looking for the next one. It wasn't hard to miss them. Their cries were the only sound filling his ears and their auras permeated the place.

His next targets were found stalking small children outside of their school while they ran around oblivious to threat. He cursed watching one of them poise to strike a trio of boys. Leaping over them, Toshiro slashed the mask in half cleanly and turned to take on the second. The second was taller, reaching at least two stories high. It had several tentacle-like arms waving about madly as it gauged its opponent. Confident that he had the hollow's attention, Toshiro began leading it away from the school. He couldn't allow it to harm the children and the hollow was clearly eager to devour a much more enormous power like his own.

It hadn't been expecting the hollow to be able to pull it's body apart so that more of the arms could generate. It still had it's one head, but now that head had three bodies off of it and too many limbs for his liking. It took all of his strength and effort to deal with it and he wasn't even sure he would be able to win, when something else caught the hollow's attention. It turned it's head slightly to the right in an effort to find what he had detected. Toshiro could feel it now too. Just along his senses there was something incredibly pure and overwhelmingly powerful. It wasn't hurried, meaning it probably didn't know what was occurring and it was likely a human with a high spiritual aura.

The hollow struck at him first, slicing across his chest and cutting the flesh open. Before it could escape and search out the newer meal, Toshiro used the last of his strength and effort into one final attack on the hollow, freezing it and shattering its mask in one.

He coughed and slumped down to one knee. He was injured badly and needed help immediately. He just hoped help could find him.

Kagome furrowed her brow as she walked. Honestly, the day had been a totally awkward and annoying. All day her friends were trying, yet again, to get her to hook up with Hojo and go out on a date. It was the same thing on a different day, but for some reason, today it just annoyed her more. It didn't help that she was feeling off, like some sort of mysterious power was just welling up all around her and practically suffocating her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure it was linked to the muted shrieks she kept hearing.

She had been on edge since shortly after arriving at school that morning and unfortunately, for her friends, she wasn't in a good mood and let it show. She grew rapidly frustrated at her friends and their talk about Hojo to the point she had snapped at them and ended up making Yuka cry. She did feel bad about it and apologized, using the excuse that she was very tired and had spent too much time the night before studying that she didn't get the proper rest. She gave the nurse the same excuse before excusing herself from the rest of the school day. She couldn't stay there and possibly cause a bigger gap between her and her friends, or possibly even make a few enemies. She didn't need that stress when she was home.

Now she was walking home, keeping a close eye on her surroundings. Something was off and she needed to be prepared in case something jumped out at her and tried to attack her. She pressed her senses out, locating many small auras of wildlife or humans with very low spiritual auras. As she pressed further out before her, she gasped as she brushed against a set that were definitely not normal. One was bright and white, a vibrant pulsing of power that was encased with another aura, one that was bluish and dragon-like. The other aura was darker and felt a lot like the manifestation of the feeling she had been dealing with all day.

What ever they were, she knew they were not demons, though the dark aura was similar to Naraku's, but different. Naraku's aura was mostly black, but laced with bits of purple that she associated with his human heart and a tad of pink which she knew was the piece of the Shikon Jewel that he carried. This creature her aura was brushing against was pure black and had nothing but bad vibes about it.

She paused in her steps as both of the auras pulsed wildly before the darker one vanished completely with a horrifying cry and the white one weakened incredibly. It remained stationary and Kagome wondered if she would be able to get a glimpse of just what was ahead. Quickening her steps she hurried forward, racing towards the still weakening white aura.

She stopped short when she saw the younger boy lying on the ground, one hand pressed against his chest and a long sword lying at his side. A pool of blood was gathering under him and staining the white robe he wore. She wasn't sure what he was, but it was clear no one else could see him by how the few humans nearby reacted. Once the coast was clear, she rushed forward and knelt beside him.

Toshiro cringed as the pure aura approached his location, faster than before and he was sure he was about to be discovered by something that may or may not harm him. At this rate it probably didn't matter. He was losing a lot of blood and he didn't think help would come in time.

He closed his eyes as the aura came upon him, though now it seemed altered and he felt a warm sense of calm wash over him. He lifted his eyes as a body knelt next to him and was startled to see a young girl, probably not much older than himself, staring back at him. Her bright blue eyes were full of worry and concern as she gazed at the wound on his chest.

"Hold still I'll help you." Kagome fussed over the injured boy below her. His torso had a long gash across it and his bright aquamarine eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "Oh dear. You're bleeding everywhere!"

There was a piercing howl behind her and her hands stilled long enough for her to glance behind her. Her eyes landed on a small, yet horrifying creature. It's white mask was split in half with a terrible grin.

"Run..." The boy below her groaned and struggled to move, his hand reaching for the sword at his side. She placed her hand to his shoulder to keep him still, her eyes never leaving the creature poised to pounce. "You don't... Don't be stupid... Just run..."

She flinched when the creature leapt from it's spot, howling again as it dove towards her and the injured boy. What ever it was, she had no intention of letting it anywhere near them. Claws poised to strike, the creature was blasted to dust as it made contact with the shimmering, pink barrier shielding its intended targets. It was in that instant that Kagome was glad she had been training with Kikyo. She would thank her when she returned to the past.

"I live near here. Can you get to your feet at least and I can carry you on my back?" Kagome asked, turning her attention back to him.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, his eyes never straying from her. Whomever she was, she was immensely powerful. He allowed her to help him sit up and he shook his head to clear the fuzziness from blood loss. He was feeling faint and needed to get in touch with someone who could come get him and bring him back to the Soul Society.

"Hold on as tight as you can." Kagome said as she lifted the boy's sword. The hilt was freezing cold to the touch and she could feel the power it held buzzing along the surface. "You should hold onto this. I don't think I'd be much help to you if my fingers had frostbite."

He tried to stay conscious as she carried him, but before long darkness claimed him and he slumped against her back.

Kagome hurried past the curious eyes of her family and issued out commands. Her mother and brother looked at her like she had grown a second head, but her grandfather moved into action immediately. He ordered his grandson to bring a bowl of warm water and a cloth up to Kagome's room. Souta hesitated, but only briefly. Though he didn't see any physical being on his sister's back, he knew something was there.

Kagome set the boy down on her bed and placed his sword beside him. She carefully pulled the torn fabric of his white robe and the black yukata beneath, surveying the extent of the damage done.

"What is it, onee-chan?" Souta asked as he set the bowl of water down on her bedside table. "I can't really see it."

"You can't?" Kagome was surprised. How was it possible that her brother couldn't see the injured boy lying unconscious on her bed? His aura had to be strong enough for this at the very least.

"It's more like a shimmering... thing. Mom can't see it at all, but gramps can. He's gathering bandages and telling mom to trust him."

"It's a white-haired boy with a sword. He doesn't look much younger than myself to be honest. He was injured badly in an attack." Kagome reached for the damp cloth and gingerly wiped away the blood from the wound. "Tell gramps to forgo the bandages and to make some herbal tea instead. The wound is too big for bandages. I'll have to heal it myself."

"Can I watch?"

"After you speak to gramps."

His life was in her hands and Kagome knew now was not the time to doubt herself or her abilities. Steeling herself, she placed her palms over his wound, closed her eyes and pressed her power outwards.

She didn't know how long she had been working on healing him, time often got away from her during these things, but her eyes opened when a cold, calloused hand grasped her wrist. His eyes were open and staring up at her with confusion. She brought her gaze lower to check on his injury, only to find the flesh healed and scar free.

"Onee-chan, do you need something?" Souta asked, startling her and bringing her focus to him.

"Uh... Yes. Water please? Two glasses and um... The tea I asked you to ask gramps to make."

Once Souta was out of her room, she faced the boy still holding her wrist. He was examining her palm intently.

"You are a priestess?" He asked, his bright eyes lifting to meet hers directly.

She gave a nod. "Yes. I am."

"You purified the hollow..." His eyes slid to the side as he recalled the events from earlier. "You could have been killed. Why did you risk your life so needlessly?"

"You were hurt." She defended herself. "I couldn't leave you there. That thing was hunting you."

"It could have killed you." He stressed. "Do you not understand that?"

"This is a terrible way to thank someone for saving your life. You're such a rotten, little brat." Kagome jumped to her feet, content to flee, when her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. "Dammit. I used too much."

"Idiot." The boy scowled, but lifted her from the floor and set her back on the bed. "You aren't very bright, are you?"

"You're free to leave, you obnoxious, ungrateful, little..."

He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. Still scowling, he glared hard at her. He was being rude and she deserved nothing but respect for risking her life when she hadn't needed to.

"I am thankful. If you hadn't been there, there is no doubt that the hollow would have consumed me. However, try not to be so reckless in the future. It'll get you killed."

He released her mouth and sat back on the bed. He was tired and he knew he'd need a night of rest before he could return.

"Onee-chan, gramps said.." Souta paused inside the doorway of his sister's room and blinked at the white-haired boy on his sister's bed. "Whoa! I can see him now!"

"Set the water and tea on my desk and head to bed, Souta-kun. It's late." Kagome ordered gently. Souta made a noise of protest, but one glare from his sister shut him up.

"Fine."

"Your brother is strong for his age." The boy commented, watching the door Souta had exited through. "He'll make a great priest."

"Soccer player actually. I doubt he'd ever follow in my grandfather's footsteps."

"And you?"

"I have other obligations, and no, I will not tell you what they are. It's complicated and I doubt you'd believe me anyway."

"Hn. That's quite presumptuous of you. It's fine. I do not want to know your secrets anyway, just your name." He said calmly, "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Thank you for your assistance, Kagome-san."

"You're welcome, Toshiro-kun."

"I do not wish to burden you for longer than I have to. As soon as I have regained my strength, I will leave." He explained. Kagome could see how tired he was and knew she would need to give him a place to sleep. Her room was out of the question. Her blankets were stained with his blood and would need to be washed immediately and she especially doubted InuYasha would like showing up and finding an unknown male in her bed. Though he had made his choice and chose Kikyo, he was still fiercely protective of her.

"I can set you up downstairs in the living room." She moved to her feet slower this time, but she had enough strength to move. His hand on her elbow steadied her, though his eyes wouldn't meet hers. It was a kind gesture of help and she was already reassessing her initial thoughts about his attitude. Perhaps she was wrong and he wasn't a jerk?

Her mother stared at her as she reached the bottom step. She looked concerned and Kagome felt bad for making her worry.

"There is still some dinner left if you and your guest are hungry. Do you need me to get anything for you?" She asked.

"Spare blankets and a pillow please? I know you can't see him, but he really is there. He's only staying long enough to recover his strength."

"Your mother has no spiritual aura at all..."

"It's from my father's side." Kagome said over her shoulder, then cast a quick, apologetic smile at her mother.

"Alright, dear. If your friend can eat, then you should do so. Food is energy after all." Her mother smiled as she walked away, moving to the linen closet to get the extra bedding supplies.

"Are you hungry, Toshiro-kun?"

He scowled at the affectionate tone to her voice. She was treating him like he were a kid. But, he was hungry and he supposed, for now, he could deal with her treating him as such. It wasn't like he was going to be there long.

"Yes."

She motioned towards the kitchen and he followed after her. "Have a seat. I'll make you a plate."

She set his plate and a bowl of rice before him, then set her own down in front of her seat. He thanked her, then readily dug into the food. He was starving from the blood loss so he made short work of the food, much to Kagome's amusement. Her giggle didn't amuse him much though.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. "Would you like some more? There is more than enough left."

"Yes, please."

She refilled his plate and bowl of rice. This second course he ate slower and Kagome felt now was a good of time as any to ask some questions.

"Where are you from, Toshiro-kun?" She asked. He stiffened and she knew he was going to be difficult.

"None of your business." He scowled again and she wondered if his face knew any other emotional expressions. "It's best you know nothing."

"Who gave you the right to decide what is best for me?" She asked calmly.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I told you. It's none of your business where I am from. Leave it be."

"Fine. Then at least tell me _what _you are." She demanded and as expected, he opened his mouth to protest. "Nu-uh, Toshiro-kun. Tell me, or I'll purify you from existence."

"You're bluffing."

"You don't know _me_ very well."

She had him there. He didn't know her very well at all. She didn't seem like the type to harm someone for such a ridiculous reason. The way she spoke to her family, the way she had rescued him and endangered herself, it told him that she was kind and protective. She was, he guessed the best word would be, _motherly_.

"I am a soul reaper, but that is all you are getting out of me. Quit asking questions." He rose to his feet, taking his dishes to the sink.

"I was wrong again. You _ARE _a brat." She mumbled mostly to herself, but he heard her clearly and glared hard at her. She rolled her eyes and gathered her dishes. They could wait until morning to be washed and she still needed to change her bedding and get it into the wash.

The couch was already made up for him and he was thankful to be able to get some rest and get away from her. He would only sleep for a short while and then be on his way. He didn't need to stay any longer than he had to and he was already almost at one-hundred percent. A little nap would do him good.

"Thank you again, Kagome-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Toshiro-kun."

She left him alone and as she was reaching the door to her bedroom, she could feel his aura relax. The boy had been more than just tired. He had to have been exhausted. She smiled softly to herself, then went about changing her bedding. She too was tired and she knew it would only be a few hours before her hanyou friend would be at her window, ordering her to get her backside out of bed.

Sleep came easy for her thankfully, but her dreams were less than pleasant. Various white-masked creatures circled around her and a woman with hair as blue as the sky. She couldn't hear a thing, but the creatures circled them over and over again, never moving closer. She turned to watch the other woman, taking in her tall, lithe appearance. Her silver eyes were what stood out the most.

_"Listen... You have to..." _

Kagome couldn't understand what she was getting at. Her words were fragmented, making it difficult for Kagome to grasp what she was trying to say.

"Dammit, wench. Get up." InuYasha gave her a slightly more forceful shake, startling Kagome awake. "'Bout time. I've been trying to wake you for twenty minutes at least."

"Inu... Yasha?"

"Who were you expecting it to be? Get up and get a move on. We ain't got all day."

"Fine. Fine." She muttered and sat up. After a yawn and a stretch, she got up, disappeared into the bathroom for her normal morning routine and then gathered what they would need on the trip.

As they reached the ground from her bedroom window, neither noticed the multiple sets of eyes watching them from afar. Toshiro frowned seeing the unusual male leading Kagome away further onto the shrine grounds.

"Is she the one who saved you?" Rangiku asked, watching the pretty girl as she walked away.

"Yes, but I do not know who that male is." Toshiro shrugged. It wasn't any of his business. "Let's get back. I have work to do."

"Okay."

Toshiro gave one last look in Kagome's direction. Though it was none of his business, he wished her well and hoped she took his words of caution to heart.

* * *

**A/N 2: Coincidentally, I am posting this as a birthday gift to myself lol. Although, I'm posting it a day early. (My birthday is the 30th. :3 ) Hope you've enjoyed it. Leave me a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Breaking Through the Ice

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Rating may change... Not sure yet.)

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Toshiro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of the readers.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Two years later..._

_oooo  
_

"I didn't mean... I didn't want her to get hurt..." InuYasha was on the verge of letting everything go. Before him Kikyo knelt over Kagome's unmoving form, doing her best to rescue the girl she had come to view as little sister. It had taken some work between the two of them, but Kagome had never wavered in her attempts at getting closer to the older priestess and it had been her determination that had made it easier for Kikyo. Because of Kagome, Kikyo was no longer cold and angry.

The last thing she wanted now was to lose her. It wouldn't hurt just her, but the group as a whole. She had to do everything within her power to save her. They wouldn't be able to celebrate their victory over Naraku without her. It had been because of her that Naraku was defeated, but in the end, it seemed their enemy would have the last laugh. With one last surge, Naraku had used the last of his strength to pierce Kagome through the chest with a tentacle. They could only watch as he gave the dying priestess a grin of triumph before becoming dust in the wind.

"No... No more." Kagome strained, her hand weakly grasping Kikyo's. She knew her fate was to die here and now. Her dreams had been making that painfully clear for nearly two years. She could hear Aoi Hime now, begging her to let go and rest and she was ready to rest. So very ready.

"But, Kagome... I can save you. I know I can."

"One selfish wish..." Kagome whispered, her pained blue eyes looking up into nearly identical blue. "Live, Kikyo. Live for them. Live for him."

"No. Don't say such foolish things, Kagome." Kikyo panicked as the girl coughed, spitting up more blood than before. "Just relax and let me heal you."

"Dammit, wench. You can't just go and die on me!" InuYasha snarled. Her eyes lifted to meet his and he could see the emptiness creeping in to the beautiful blue eyes he was so used to seeing with a sparkle. His demon side was ready to tear through his restraint. It wanted to kill something to ease the pain it was feeling for being so close to losing a pack member. A very important one. When no one else would accept him, Kagome had seen him as just another face. There was no difference between him and anybody else in her eyes. She really, honestly didn't care that he was a hanyou.

"I love all of you..." Kagome smiled, her eyes passing over the faces of each of her dear friends. "I will never, ever forget any of you. Please, I don't want you to be sad. Though I will be dead, I am moving on to other things and I will see you again one day. Trust me."

"Why can't you stay? Why do you have to... to die?" Sango's voice was broken with her sobs.

"It's just my time, Sango. I'm at peace with that." Kagome replied softly. Aoi Hime's voice was growing louder now and she knew it was time to go. She clutched the jewel in hand to her heart. "I wish for Kikyo to be living once again. Her soul, her body."

"Kagome..." Kikyo tried to protest, but the jewel was already reacting to the wish that had been made. She could feel herself becoming lighter, feeling a weight being lifted from her chest. Inside, her heart pulsed once and then again and again it beat.

Silently, Kagome added a second wish. "I wish for the Shikon no Tama to always be with me. To never leave me no matter where or when I go for all eternity."

With her last breath, the jewel melded back into her flesh and fused with her soul. The only way its power could be used now is if she willed it.

Kagome blinked at the scene before her, comprehending immediately that she was watching her friends mourn her death. InuYasha and Shippo howled at the loss, while the rest sobbed and cried. She felt sad for them. Their victory had been tarnished because of Naraku and now, celebrating was replaced by mourning and sadness. They would have to return home and bury their loved one.

_"A soul reaper is coming for you. Be on guard until they arrive. Hollows may find you."_

"I have you now, Aoi Hime." Kagome turned sad eyes onto her new friend and partner. She clutched the sword in her hand a little tighter. She would have no regrets about the outcome of the battle. With time, her friends would mend and they would be happy.

She continued to watch her friends, waiting for the one who would bring her to the place Aoi Hime had called the Soul Society.

Her brow creased when Miroku's head lifted and looked in her direction. His expression was one of confusion and he rubbed his eyes and blinked, and then looked back at the body on the ground. He looked her way again, and then slightly to her left where Aoi Hime was standing.

_"He can see us."_

That statement was proven correct when Miroku rose to his feet and moved towards them.

"Ka-Kagome-sama?" His hand extended forward in an attempt to touch her, but Aoi Hime pulled her back a step.

"Get a hold of yourself, Miroku." Sango sadly scolded the one she loved.

"No, no, Sango. I can see her. Right... Here." He looked towards Kagome and then behind her to a figure approaching from behind. The woman was older and her raven hair was parted and braided in front of her. She wore a white robe and offered a very kind smile. But most importantly, she carried a sword.

_"The soul reaper is here."_

Kagome turned to greet the newcomer, doing a double take at the white robe she wore. She had seen something similar two years earlier, but on the boy who was her own age. Briefly, she wondered if she would see him again when she reached the Soul Society.

"You already have a zanpakuto?" The woman asked as she approached, eying the sword in Kagome's left hand. Kagome lifted it to eye level so the other woman could see it. Both women blinked when Miroku stepped between Kagome and the soul reaper, his shakujo pointing at the newcomer.

"What do you want with Kagome-sama?" He demanded. The others looked up at him and Kikyo gasped.

"I can see her too. She's with two other women." She replied, moving to her feet. Her eyes were more on the woman with the blue hair whose aura was linked and intertwined with Kagome's own.

_"It was to be expected. They're both powerful in their own right."_

"Answer me. Why are you here?" Miroku repeated.

"Miroku-sama, that is not polite." Kagome admonished her friend gently. " She is here for me. She is a soul reaper."

"I am Unohana Retsu. I am a soul reaper. It is as she said, I am here for her. We have to hurry on to the Soul Society. It is not safe for her soul to dwell here." She turned to address Kagome. "Please make your goodbyes quick, so we may go."

"Of course." Kagome replied. "I'll be going now. Miroku-sama, take good care of Sango and make lots of babies and take care of Shippo. Don't let him feel alone. Kikyo, be happy with InuYasha. Show him that you love him as he is and that what he is doesn't matter. Tell them that I love them and I want all of you to be happy. Take care."

"We will, Kagome. Be safe." Kikyo replied for the group.

Kagome looked the group over one last time and smiled before turning away and following the soul reaper's lead.

"The Shikon no Tama burns brightly in her soul." Kikyo replied as their friend departed for the final time. "No more shall it be a burden for us and others in the future. She has placed the burden on herself."

"She was always brave." Miroku added.

"How long have you had contact with your zanpakuto?" Retsu asked politely as they walked.

"I've been hearing her for almost two years now."

_"I've been trying for far longer than that."_

"But she claims she's been trying to speak to me for longer."

"I am amazed to hear such a thing. You are indeed special as they are saying." Retsu smiled. "Usually there is a recovery time for souls upon entering the Soul Society and the soul doesn't recall anything of it's previous life, but I am certain that will not be the case with you."

"I will remember everything from my life?"

"Yes, I believe so. It is perhaps because of the jewel that has fused with you. It is why extra precautions were put into place upon retrieving you. Normally, a regular soul reaper can handle sending the soul off by performing Konso. For you, we do not need to perform that ritual. As a captain, I can lead you directly into the Soul Society since you are already prepared. More than adequately, I might add. I am going to bring you directly to the other captains and to the commander-general, Yamamoto."

"I didn't understand half of that." Kagome admitted, "But I'm sure I'll learn with time."

"Indeed." Retsu chuckled softly. "This way. The gate is just up ahead."

The remaining captains of the thirteen squad guard were already meeting together upon Yamamoto's orders. Though none of them knew what the situation was, they were certain that the fourth squad captain was a part of it. None of them had seen the motherly captain for over twenty-four hours and that was cause for concern. Even her lieutenant, Issane, had no idea where her captain was, but was doing her best to maintain the stability of the fourth squad while she was away.

Amongst themselves, some of the captains questioned her whereabouts and disagreed on many points. Toshiro kept his thoughts to himself. Retsu had been a captain for a very long time and if she was absent, she was probably absent for a very good reason. He scowled as Kenpachi's voice grew louder. Sometimes he wished the man would just shut up.

"Silence. This is not the time for disagreement." Yamamoto stated angrily, gaining order from the arguing captains immediately. "For the next week there will be an increase in surveillance in the Soul Society. A powerful soul will be arriving within the next twenty-four hours and until it and the artifact it contains are stable, we can expect an increase in hollow activity."

"Artifact? Which artifact?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked, curious as to what new power may be entering their midst.

"The artifact is one we are aware of. It is the Shikon no Tama." Yamamoto answered. "The guardian priestess was slain in battle, but with her last breath, she wished for the jewel to stay with her for all eternity."

"A foolish wish." Byakuya commented.

"Indeed it was foolish." Jushiro agreed. "The poor woman will get no rest if it is discovered."

"The soul is being tended to by Captain Unohana personally. I sent her off in secret. The less that knew, the better."

"That is understandable." Jushiro agreed. "Depending on how the soul met its end, a calm, kind face might be beneficial. Will we be separating squads by districts or taking turns patrolling?"

The door to the chamber opened before Yamamoto could give an answer. Within the doorway was Captain Unohana. She remained where she was, looking to Yamamoto to acknowledge her.

"Captain Unohana, you have returned early. Do you have news on the soul?" Yamamoto addressed her.

"Yes. The soul has already arrived, but it didn't go as expected." She glanced over her shoulder. "I guess you can see for yourself."

The young woman she motioned forward took Toshiro by surprise. He hadn't seen her since she had saved his life two years earlier. She didn't look any older, but he knew she was at least seventeen. What really surprised him, and the other captains, was the zanpakuto she held in her right hand. It's hilt was as blue as the sky and trimmed with silver. The sheath was the same blue, but decorated with black petals.

"You are awake already." Yamamoto commented.

"I was never asleep." Kagome answered with a frown.

"This is Higurashi Kagome." Retsu introduced the girl. "Her zanpakuto is..."

"Aoi Hime." Kagome calmly interrupted.

"You know its name already. That is impressive." Shunsui was amazed.

"I've known for awhile actually. I just wasn't sure why she was telling me her name. After all, I was still alive when she did." Kagome let her eyes wander over the faces of the others in the room. Undoubtedly the elderly-looking male at the front was the commander-general. She looked over the ones standing on the left, before letting her eyes skim over the faces of those on the right. She blinked as she passed a set of familiar eyes and then quickly looked back and into the aquamarine eyes of Toshiro. It seemed he hadn't grown much since she had last seen him. He didn't look much older either. His face slipped into a scowl and she fought to keep a straight face and not giggle. It seemed some things never changed.

"Higurashi-san arrived as is. Her soul required no rest and, as you can tell, the aura of the Shikon no Tama is hidden."

She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama? Toshiro couldn't fathom the enormity of that announcement. Yes, Kagome had been strong when he met her, but to the extent that she guarded something so sacred, he had a hard time believing it.

"You will begin attending the academy in two days." Yamamoto commanded. "Until then, take the time to get your bearings about the place. Captain Hitsugaya, you will escort Lady Kagome for the day and have Lieutenant Matsumoto escort her tomorrow."

Toshiro didn't like that, but he had no choice but to comply. With a bow he said, "Yes, Commander-General."

"Security will remain a priority for the week. The squads will alternate patrols and two squads will patrol at one time. The second and ninth squads will start immediately. You are dismissed."

"I will see you again soon, Higurashi-san. Be well." Retsu gave her a smile before she departed. One by one the other captains passed by her. Some ignored her completely, while a few offered her a warm smile and one gave her a grin that completely creeped her out. All that was left once the room cleared out was her and...

"It's been awhile, Toshiro-kun."

"You will address me as Captain Hitsugaya." He scowled at her, again. Again she addressed him as a child.

"I see it's not only your height that hasn't grown up." She shot at him.

_"Exercise caution, Kagome. He is a captain. He was a captain when you met him. He is powerful."_

"You will not disrespect me." He was a captain. She had to show him the respect his title earned him.

"You are the last thing I want to deal with today. I just died not more than four hours ago from a tentacle through my chest. I left behind friends... My family doesn't even know I am dead!" She whirled around and stormed out of the room, but he was quick on her heels. He had been ordered to show her around.

He glowered at her departing form when she passed by Jushiro and Shunsui. She hadn't even been there for more than thirty-minutes and she was already causing problems.

"Is something the matter, Lady Kagome?" Jushiro was surprised to see the young woman storming past him and his friend. She stopped long enough to glare over her shoulder at Toshiro.

"Yes. _Captain Hitsugaya _is an insufferable jerk. You'd think he'd be a tad more cordial to someone he hasn't seen in two years. Someone who happened to have _saved his life._"

"Oh!" Jushiro perked up immediately. "You are that priestess? What a rare coincidence! Shiro-chan, you're so lucky to have met such a sweet girl."

Toshiro scowled fiercer at the stupid, childish nickname Jushiro used. He hated that nickname. "Sweet? You are a fool. There is nothing sweet about her."

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't be so mean." Shunsui drew Kagome into the cradle of his arms. It was clear she was distressed and he was betting she hadn't had a moment to let the situation soak in and let herself cry for what was lost. After all, normal souls didn't have to worry about such things. She remembered everything. "Go on, Hitsugaya-kun. We'll take good care of..."

"Absolutely not." Toshiro cut him off. "I am not abandoning my orders."

"I cannot be near you right now. I can't..." She kept her face hidden from view, but all three males knew she was breaking down. Toshiro frowned. He wasn't prepared to deal with a crying girl, but this was partially his fault and he felt really guilty about it. With a gentle tug, he had her out of the older captain's arms and into his own. He scowled and kept his eyes averted from the other two captains, but he let her cry against his neck.

Shunsui and Jushiro shared a smirk before leaving the pair alone. Now wasn't the time to tease Toshiro for his actions. They'd do that later when the young captain was alone.

"I'm sorry." Toshiro said gruffly once the other two had left. "It was wrong of me to act as I did. I have no idea what it's like to go through what you went through."

"I don't mean to cry on you... I just..." She sniffled.

"It's too much at once. It's fine. Go ahead and cry."

"No, no." Kagome pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I really, rather do that when I'm alone. It's embarrassing to cry in front of people you don't know."

"You know me." He protested.

"Hardly and we weren't on very good terms then. You were so..."

"I sometimes dislike being called Toshiro-kun. It makes me feel like I'm being viewed as a kid." He cut her off and pouted a little. He hated when people pointed out how young he was and looked. It shouldn't take away from the fact that he was stronger than men more than two times his age, but for some, it did. When paired with his height, there were days when there was no end to the teasing. Some of his fellow captains had no quarrels with frustrating him.

"I didn't know that you disliked that honorific. When we are with others, I will be polite and respect you by using your title, but... if it is alright with you, when we are alone, would it be alright to address you as Toshiro-san?"

"Fine, but only when no one else is around."

He blushed at the happy smile she gave him, but he'd be honest with himself. He was happy to see her smile. The girl had to have enormous emotional strength to be able to smile after everything she had gone through. He was curious though. As the guardian of the Shikon not Tama, she had to have stories to tell; journeys to speak of and since she remembered everything, he could learn more about her and what she had gone through up until her death. It could be beneficial to know more about her since she was not a typical soul.

"Where will I be staying for the time being?" She asked, her eyes wandering around the walls surrounding them and down the long corridor. There wasn't much to look at there, but she hoped outside the building they were in would be better.

"This way. Tonight you will stay in the tenth division barracks with my lieutenant Rangiku." He turned to lead her down the hallway towards the exit. "Tomorrow you'll be assigned a room with other academy students."

As they stepped outside, Kagome was greeted by a bright blue sky decorated with white, fluffy clouds. As she let her eyes look around the surroundings, she realized this place wasn't too different than the living world. She was sure she'd learn the differences soon and she was looking forward to it. She was going to do what she could to become stronger and help those that needed her.

_"You are already strong. You know this."_

Kagome sighed at Aoi Hime's words. She wished it were true, but she always held self-doubt within her because InuYasha had quite often told her she was weak and a burden. She didn't want to be that version of Kagome he had known.

_'When I see InuYasha again someday, I want him to see how his words inspired me to become stronger.'_

_"The hanyou was an idiot."_

Kagome smiled at her zanpakuto's words and Toshiro's eyebrow lifted a little. What could she possibly be thinking of to smile like that? She looked happy despite the circumstances. She met his gaze and grinned, which only annoyed him and made him scowl in return. He was looking forward to passing her off to Rangiku. He had a feeling they would be good friends.

He led her to the tenth division's barracks, pausing every now and then when she would stop to look at everything she could. He was being patient with her. She needed to learn her way around anyways. He scowled as he realized some of his men were quite literally gawking at her as they passed, mouths open and eyes alight. He didn't know what their problem was, but he disliked that they were wasting time.

"Find something to do or go practice." He barked out the order, making his underlings jump and then scatter, shouting out _"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya!" _as they went.

"I hope I don't end up with you as my captain. You're so mean." Kagome teased quietly.

"I hope I don't end up with you either. You're annoying." He shot back as he continued walking. He missed how her eyes dulled at the negative words. "I feel bad for whomever does end up with you."

She remained quiet, her eyes downcast as they walked. So it turned out he was really no different than InuYasha. She hadn't been there for very long and already someone had something unkind to say about her.

_'Maybe InuYasha was right all along...'_

"Oh, Captain!" A female voice called out in a sing-song voice and Toshiro visibly shuddered. Moments later a very busty red-head was hugging the disgruntled captain and Kagome couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. It served him right for how mean he was. "And who might you be?"

"I am Higurashi Kagome." Kagome offered a polite bow.

"I am Lieutenant of the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku! But please, call me Rangi-"

"Absolutely not." Toshiro cut her off. "Higurashi-san knows to address her superiors with proper respect for their titles."

"Is Rangiku-chan alright?" Kagome asked, moving closer to the taller woman and ignoring Toshiro's grumbling complaints.

"Only if I can call you Kagome-chan." Rangiku released her pouty, emotionally stunted captain and took hold of Kagome's hand. "Let me show you around! Captain Hitsugaya has a mountain of work to get done and you shouldn't have to deal with his scowling, mean..."

"That is enough, Lieutenant." Toshiro cast and angry glare at his grinning lieutenant. She was obviously doing this on purpose, wanting a new female friend to tote around and play dress up with. He had no qualms with that, but she didn't have to be so obnoxious towards him because of it. "You may show Higurashi-san around, but do behave yourselves."

"Sometimes you can be so stuffy, Captain!" Rangiku pouted, but tugged Kagome closer. "we'll behave. I promise."

As Rangiku pulled her along, Kagome glanced back at Toshiro. He was watching them leave, frowning as usual. His eyes widened as they caught hers, but before she could question him, Rangiku was leading her around the corner and down another hallway.

Toshiro remained where he was, though he was contemplating following. Something wasn't right with Kagome. There was something different in her eyes, something that hadn't been there moments before. Had he made the right choice in letting his lieutenant take over? Was she sad because he wasn't showing her around himself? Why was he even questioning himself? He huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and stalked off to his office. Knowing Rangiku as he did, she had gotten nothing done and there probably was a mountain of work on his desk.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Breaking Through the Ice

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Rating may change... Not sure yet.)

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Toshiro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of the readers.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After being shown around by Rangiku, Kagome knew she was going to have trouble maneuvering about the place for awhile at least. The vast size of the place was one thing, but the many twists and turns were another. Her friendship with the tenth division lieutenant was bright and steady and already Kagome felt this woman was like an older sister to her. Similar to Sango in some ways, but vastly different in so many other. Rangiku had been showing her the way around for nearly a month now; stating it was her duty because her stuffy captain was busy and she didn't want Kagome to be lonely. She wasn't too lonely yet. She hadn't made any new friends in the Soul Society yet save for Rangiku, but she was sure she would at some point. After all, there were many reapers within these walls.

She wished things were going better. She missed her friends dearly, often wondering how they got along after her death and if InuYasha had gone to her family in her time to tell them the news. She thought of her family and how crushed they probably had been at hearing what had happened. She wished she could be there comforting them instead of where she currently was, sitting quietly outside of her classroom; banished to wait in the hall while the teacher instructed the others on the things she was supposed to be learning. This had been going on for a week now. Some of her classmates were jealous and chose to be disruptive. They didn't like that she was some sort of genius and already had a Zanpakuto. It didn't matter that she sat quietly in class, ignoring them. The teacher always sent her out into the hall. At this rate, she would never learn to use Kido. Something needed to be done about it, which was why she was still waiting.

It wasn't her fault that Aoi Hime chose her even before she met her death and she still wasn't even sure why. She wasn't going to complain though. Aoi Hime was her constant company and Kagome adored having her nearby at all times. Today was definitely a day she was glad to have a companion to comfort her while she dealt with her bratty classmates.

"_They'll come to rely on you in time. They're young and immature. Give them time."_ Aoi Hime said softly, frowning at the small gathering of tears in Kagome's eyes. The other students were being unfair and she felt a little guilty in having a part in the priestess' sadness.

"I hope so. I don't have many friends as it is. At this rate, I'll only have you and Rangiku." Kagome pouted.

"_You can talk to Captain Hitsugaya. He seems like he's always in a bad mood, but I bet he'll listen when he has the time."_

"Stuffy Hitsugaya... I doubt he'll care about anything concerning me. I haven't seen much of him in the last month. When I do see him, he glares at me and avoids me."

"_I think he glares at everybody, Kagome. Not just you."_

Kagome giggled loudly and Aoi Hime smiled. That was the first smile she had seen her wielder have all morning.

"Higurashi, why are you not in class?" The monotone voice caught her off guard and Kagome quieted enough to look up at the person who had asked the question. He was staring down at her with hard, gray eyes and, had she not dealt with Sesshomaru in her previous life, she may have felt intimidated.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki. The instructor said I was being unruly and told me to sit outside again." Kagome answered and stood up to face him properly.

"Again? I find it difficult to believe that you would be disruptive to begin with." He replied, gazing at the door to the classroom. "What is the real reason you are out here?"

"The other students dislike that I already have a Zanpakuto." She readily answered. "They keep calling me some sort of a genius, but I'm clearly not. I know nothing and have yet to learn anything."

"Come with me." He turned and walked back the way he had come from. Kagome followed obediently. It wasn't like she could say no to him. He is a captain and not only outranked her, but was very clearly stronger than her.

"Your aura has a nice twinge of teal mixed into it. Your Zanpakuto is vividly pink in contrast." She murmured quietly. He gazed over his should at her while they walked. His eyes were a little wider than before and he looked confused. "They mingle really well together."

"You can see both my aura and that of my Zanpakuto?"

"Yes. I was surprised the first time I saw someone like you... us. It was when I tended to Captain Hitsugaya in the living world. His aura is white while his Zanpakuto is an icy blue." Kagome admitted with a quiet laugh. "It's brighter now than it was when I was alive."

"I see." He murmured in reply. "Can you see auras when they are not directly in front of you?"

"If I focus I can see many different colors. Some people are similar in color to others and some stand out. Those that do stand out tend to be the colorful ones. Hollows are just black though, but I can feel their negative energy without seeing them."

He filed that information away for a meeting with Yamamoto. He would needed to be filled in as far as this girl's unique abilities, as well as the fact she wasn't being taught as she was supposed to. The teacher in the class must have a grudge against her too if she was refusing to teach her. For now, he would find someone suitable to help her learn.

He led her to the Fourth Division's headquarters. Unohana wasn't busy today and she was always a good teacher. Kagome could learn a great deal from her or her lieutenant Isane without the distraction of other students being problematic.

"Is there a problem?" Toshiro asked as they happened to pass by him in route. Kagome ignored him much to Aoi Hime's amusement. Her wielder wouldn't even glance his way.

"Higurashi-san is in need of a teacher. She's been kicked out of class." Byakuya replied.

"Again?" Toshiro scowled at Kagome, but she remained looking elsewhere. "What is this, the fourth time this week? Can't you do..."

"It isn't her fault." Byakuya coolly interjected, leveling the younger captain with a glare. "If you knew this was occurring, why have you not inquired about the reason?"

"I'll tell you why." Kagome answered before Toshiro could. "It's because he hates me. He doesn't care what happens to me. Ungrateful bastard."

Toshiro's eyes widened in shocked surprise at her angry words. She couldn't possibly think that he hated her. Yes, she annoyed him, but no, he didn't hate her.

"Mind your tongue." Byakuya calmly replied to Kagome, also surprised by her uncharacteristic choice of words.

"Kagome-san, I don't..." Toshiro began, but Kagome held up her hand to stop him.

"Your glares make it more than apparent. It's fine. Just being colleagues will suffice. I don't need you to be my friend after all."

Toshiro sighed loudly. He could feel a huge headache coming on and it wasn't helping that she was being stubborn.

"You're wrong." He said simply and turned to walk away. He didn't want to deal with this now. Not while there was someone else present. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of another captain.

_'You've troubled him...' _Aoi Hime frowned

_'Feh.' _Kagome replied, sounding very much like her hanyou friend.

"Come." Byakuya called and they continued on their way.

Toshiro stalked off towards his own headquarters, tossing out orders to his subordinates as he went. They readily did as they were told because they knew their captain was in a foul mood and to defy him would only make things worse for themselves.

"How dare she say such a thing." He muttered angrily, slamming the door to his office behind him.

"Oh!" Rangiku jumped from the sound, startled awake. "W-what's the matter, Captain?"

"Did you get any work done?" He asked, his tone harsh.

"Oh no! What happened? You're in such a bad mood!" Rangiku ignored his question.

"Did you get any work done?" He repeated.

"A little." She sheepishly replied. "I'm afraid I dozed off for a little while. But really, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this mad in awhile."

"Insufferable... Bratty..." He seethed, sitting behind his desk. "I have done nothing towards her that would indicate that I hate her. Why would she even think that?"

"Who?" Rangiku blinked in confusion.

"Higurashi! She said that I hate her!" Toshiro pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you haven't been very sociable with her. You're often rude and you scowl at her all the time. You're quick to call her names too." Rangiku listed off a few reasons. "It's no wonder that she thinks that way."

"You're on speaking terms with her regularly. Is that what she said to you?"

"Well, yes. To be honest, Captain, at the very least, you owe so much to that girl. Being nice, maybe even smiling at her a little, she deserves it. She protected you and saved you."

"I know that." He sighed loudly. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. He repeated softly, "I know that."

"Since you know, then fix it." Rangiku smiled. "I think she'd be perfect for you! I mean... You know Momo is never going to look at you the way you want her to. She's always going to see you like a little brother."

"Just what are you implying?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I am simply saying that you could very well get that girl to fall for you. All you need to do..."

"That's out of the question!" He interrupted with a shout. She'd embarrassed him. She could see the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Why not? She's so cute!" Rangiku replied with a grin.

"Drop it and get back to work. You're not allowed to leave until it is all done."

"So stuffy." Rangiku pouted.

"Shut up." Toshiro hissed. He was ready for this topic to be dropped and forgotten. He reached for his own paperwork, eager for the distraction. He rolled his eyes as Rangiku laughed softly, but his lieutenant said nothing and got back to work.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'll be honest with you, Kagome-san." Retsu smiled as they walked alongside one another. They were heading to one of the training fields to get Kagome some practice. "We went through a lot of work getting you out of the feudal era and into the proper time. It wasn't easy manipulating the gate like that."

"Why did you have to pull me through time? Wouldn't it have been easier to let me stay there?"

"You belong here." Was all Retsu said as they stepped into the field.

Retsu walked her through the steps, teaching her the easiest things she could learn first. It was clear, quite quickly, that Kagome was going to learn fast. Her control was incredible for a beginner and the Fourth Captain wished the girl's skills would land her into her own squad. If she had to guess, she'd say that Kagome would work best under either Jushiro or Toshiro.

"That would be nice." She murmured to herself.

"What would?" Kagome inquired.

"Having you placed in the Tenth Division. Toshiro may be young, but he is a very good captain." Retsu paused at the darkened expression gracing her pupil's face." You wouldn't want to work under him?"

"No. I can only imagine all the names he'll call me if I do something wrong."

Retsu chuckled at Kagome's response. "That's just Toshiro. He's always like that."

"It's rude."

"I bet you could counter that, Kagome-san." Retsu replied. "Catch him off guard with a smile and a compliment. Especially when he least expects it."

"He'd probably call me an idiot."

"Of course, if you really wanted to get on his nerves, you could always do what Jushiro does." Retsu smirk was sneaky and seemed really out of place on her face.

"Jushiro?"

"Captain of the thirteenth division. Jushiro Ukitake. He always calls Toshiro Shiro-kun." Retsu laughed. "He hates it!"

"Oh, that sounds so evil! He hates being treated like a kid."

"Yes, he does." Retsu smiled softly. "If you do call him that and he gets mad at you, just tell him that I said you could. I think he'll be less harsh on you if he knows I said it."

"I'll do it!" Kagome grinned. "Anything to get back at him for being such a sour puss!"

"Let me know who it works out for you." Retsu requested, though she had a feeling she knew how it would turn out already. They were having a rocky start, but it would be mended. She'd see to that herself if she had to do so.

Getting back to work, they spent the rest of the afternoon going over everything that had been taught. Though Kagome's control was great, it was best to get the words memorized too. Retsu believed Kagome would be able to handle it just fine and couldn't wait to tell Yamamoto such later on.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Byakuya's steps slowed behind Yamamoto's, the elder captain glancing over his shoulder; his eyes just slightly open. That was a sign that he knew he had the man's full and undivided attention. Not that he expected anything less as far as the subject in question was concerned.

"Come inside and tell me everything."

The two men sat across from each other alone in the quiet room. For now it was best not to get others involved.

"She is advanced, more so than expected." Byakuya began. "While reading the auras of others is common considering what she was, the fact she can see the auras of our Zanpakuto and how it works with our own is incredible."

"It is something that can be utilized." Yamamoto replied. "How did you come to learn this?"

"She told me herself when I was bringing her to see Captain Unohana." Byakuya answered, noting the question in his superior's eyes immediately. "She was in need of a teacher. Some of the students are troublesome and the teacher has been kicking her out of the classroom because of them."

"Captain Unohana was a wise choice for a teacher." Yamamoto replied, "But that cannot be a permanent solution. The teacher has to do the job correctly and refrain from punishing the wrong student."

"Perhaps we could have someone sit in on one of the classes and see just how bad the situation is?" Byakuya suggested.

"It will have to be someone who isn't easily recognizable. That way things will run without suspicion."

"I am certain that Captain Unohana could supply one of her own subordinates. The members of her squad are more likely to get along with Higurashi."

"I agree." Yamamoto answered. "Thank you for bringing all of this to my attention. Kagome Higurashi is someone we have to keep a close eye on at all times. Circumstances as they are, if it is learned that she is in possession of the Shikon no Tama, it would cause many problems here in the Soul Society. I don't doubt someone would try for it."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome departed from Retsu with reassurance that she could find her own way back to where she was staying. At least, she thought she could. But she knew she had definitely gone the wrong way when buildings became less and forest became more.

"I really need to work on my sense of direction." She muttered sourly to herself. Aoi Hime's soft laughter met her ears and Kagome smiled. "You could help me, you know?"

_'Where would be the fun in that?' _The spirit inquired.

"I should turn around and go back the way I came." Kagome spun around, only to blink a few times. "I'm really lost, aren't I?"

_'Just go forward.' _Aoi Hime said. _'I don't think we strayed far.'_

Except, they had. Kagome grumbled as the sky darkened and she tripped over a tree root. Rubbing her sore, dirty knee she settled herself down to take a short rest.

"I am tired." She admitted with a yawn.

_'Do not fall asleep out here. It isn't safe.' _Aoi Hime's words fell on deaf ears. Kagome had dozed off against the tree. _'We need to work on more than just your sense of direction'_

All the Zanpakuto could do was hope that nothing stumbled upon her sleeping wielder. She didn't think Kagome was ready to fight hollows on her own, but sometimes the girl could surprise even her.

As the sky darkened into a deep navy blue and stars twinkled in the night, Kagome continued to sleep; oblivious to the commotion brewing back at the Tenth Division's headquarters.

"Nobody has seen her since this morning." Rangiku relayed the message from their underlings to Toshiro.

"I saw her this afternoon with Captain Kuchiki. He was bringing her to see Captain Unohana."

"I'll go see if she is still there."

With quick steps Rangiku made her way to the Fourth Division's headquarters. Retsu was at her desk filing out her paperwork. She lifted startled and confused eyes when Rangiku entered.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" The Fourth captain asked after the abrupt entry.

"Kagome-chan hasn't returned to her room." Rangiku explained. "I was hoping she was still here."

"I see. She departed from the training grounds hours ago." Retsu rose to her feet. "She assured me she could find her own way back. I will help you locate her."

"Thank you."

Upon return to the Tenth Division, Toshiro's face fell as he realized that Kagome wasn't with them. He had hoped she had stayed late with the other captain and had just lost track of time.

"I have sent word to Yamamoto. For now, the three of us can split up and search for her." Retsu frowned a little. "I must've pushed her too hard. We went over so much today."

"I do hope it went well." Rangiku replied as they stepped outside.

"Oh. It went quite well indeed. She's gifted. That's for sure."

With a nod the trio took off into separate directions with a quick promise to contact the others once the girl was found.

Hours passed with no sign of Kagome and now several different squads were assisting in the search. Toshiro was more than worried now. He could feel guilt eating away at his heart. What if she didn't return because she didn't want to see him? What if he had pushed her away for good?

_'Don't be so foolish.' _He silently scolded himself. _'She's fine. She just got herself lost is all.'_

His self scolding did little to calm his fears as his steps quickened as he moved further into the dense forest.

Dark eyes peered down at the young woman asleep on the ground. He could hear voices in the area and knew he didn't have time to take action, but he would. Soon.

"So this is where you were hiding?" A grin formed as he leaned down to run fingers across her cheek. "How lucky for me to find you first."

Her nose crinkled at the soft, ticklish sensation. Something was pulling her out of her peaceful slumber and Kagome groaned softly. She wasn't ready to wake up just yet. as she opened her eyes, she jolted awake at the shadow that slinked backwards into the dark. Soft laughter met her ears as she scrambled to her feet.

_'Unsheathe me!' _Aoi Hime urge her and Kagome did as she was asked.

"Who's there?" She called out, her eyes darting from side to side. "Show yourself!"

The echo of laughter was all that met her ears until it was no more. She frantically looked around, seeing vivid colors in all directions. She wasn't alone in the forest, but there was no aura directly in front of her.

_'What's going on?' _Kagome wondered, panicked at the current situation. _'Why are there so many auras out here?'_

_'Someone is drawing near. Be cautious.'_

"It's Toshiro... I know his aura."

Toshiro's direction altered as he felt the pulse of something bright and pure coming from his left. It was out of control and erratic and he hurried to find out what it was.

What he stumbled upon instead was Kagome; her Zanpakuto drawn and her eyes wide in fright. She was the bright, pure and erratic pulse of power he had felt. When her eyes met his he could clearly see her relief.

"There you are." He said softly, calmly. "We've been looking for you."

"There was someone else here. But, I didn't see him. He had no aura." She sheathed Aoi Hime and stepped closer to Toshiro. "I don't want to be out here anymore. Please get me out of here."

Toshiro touched her elbow, intending to lead her out of the forest. She was shivering, proof that she was frightened and he was concerned that something was out there as she had said. What ever it was, it could wait until later. Kagome was his top priority right now.

"Come on let's get you back to the barracks." He put his arm around her and led her back out of the forest. Along the way they encountered Rangiku and he asked her to get the word out that Kagome had been found safe.

She said nothing as they went, but she often looked back over her shoulder, searching the shadows for something or someone.

"You're safe with me." He said gently. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know." She smiled a little at his words. "It's your duty after all."

That stung a bit. He didn't believe he'd protect her only out of duty, but he understood why she would say such a thing. He hadn't been kind to her. He had to fix that somehow.

"I am sorry." He said after a few quiet minutes had passed. "I do not hate you, but honestly, I find myself frustrated with your presence. It's not easy to explain and I hate that."

"Perhaps it stems from the fact that I saved you when I was still alive? You didn't like being weak." Kagome said. "But, even though I have never seen you in action, I know you are strong, Toshiro-kun."

He sighed softly and bit his tongue. He had a feeling it was best to give up on her addressing him properly. At the moment it didn't matter anyway. Instead he opted to continue on as if it didn't bother him.

"I am sure you'll see me in action soon enough." With a smirk he added. "You'll be thoroughly impressed too."

When she giggled and calmed he knew he had said the right thing.

"Of that I have no doubt." She replied.

By the time they made it to their quarters, Kagome was no longer shaking. Retsu was waiting for them, wanting to give the young woman a quick check up to be sure nothing was wrong. Once reassured, Retsu placed her hand on top of Kagome's head, giving her a kind smile.

"Tomorrow you'll be attending class with my underling. His name is Hanatarou. He's going undercover so we can get a better idea of what is happening in that class."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Be sure to eat something before you go to bed. You need your energy." She waved to Toshiro and Rangiku before turning to leave. "Do have a good evening."

"You too!" Kagome chirped.

"Food and bed as Captain Unohana said." Toshiro grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the small kitchen down the hall. "Take a seat. What do you want?"

"Um... I can cook, so..."

"What do you want?" He repeated, shooting her a half-hearted glare. It wasn't at all intimidating, causing Kagome to giggle.

"What ever you feel like making then. I am not picky when it comes to food." She answered, laughing again when he rolled his eyes and heaved a huge sigh.

He settled on rice and a simple miso soup. Setting the food before her, he also sat down across from her. It was time to get an insight on what happened in the woods.

"Did you see who the person was? The one in the forest?"

She flinched a little at the reminder and then shook her head. "No. It was just a shadow and some laughter. Aoi Hime was insistent that I draw her too, but nothing else happened."

"You felt nothing either?"

"Not an aura, but I certainly got a bad case of the chills. I trust my gut, Toshiro-kun. Someone was out there."

"I believe you. I'll talk to the other captains about it in the morning and see if we can figure out who was out there."

He would have passed it off as a bad dream had her Zanpakuto not reacted. Since it had, it was something to be taken seriously. For now he'd be sure that she was watched and protected.

When she was done with her meal he also accompanied her to her room, just to be one-hundred percent sure that she was okay. She didn't seem like she was suffering from exhaustion though and for that he was glad.

"Get some rest and be sure to speak to myself or Lieutenant Matsumoto before you leave tomorrow. I have no doubt that Yamada-san will be here bright and early to pick you up as well."

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at his over-protectiveness, but opted instead to give him a bright smile.

"I will. You get some sleep too, Shiro-kun!"

With that, she quickly shut her door so she couldn't see or hear his reaction.

If she had, she would've seen his face turn cherry pink. It wasn't out of anger either. No. His heart had skipped a few beats.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review?


End file.
